


Waking Up To You

by eldrate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Butt Plugs, Creampie, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, Top Keith (Voltron), Wake-Up Sex, this is like 3k worth of foreplay omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldrate/pseuds/eldrate
Summary: Lance wakes slowly, feeling soft, gentle lips on the nape of his neck and a hand on his hip, thumb rubbing circles into the protruding bone. He takes a deep breath, relishing in the feel of the warm body pressed to his back and cooling air fanning across his neck, tickling his shoulders. He wills his breathing to slow, feigning sleep.But Keith isn’t fooled so easily.





	

**Author's Note:**

> birthday fic for a friend! this got way longer than i expected, but i hope you enjoy it!

Lance wakes slowly, feeling soft, gentle lips on the nape of his neck and a hand on his hip, thumb rubbing circles into the protruding bone. He takes a deep breath, relishing in the feel of the warm body pressed to his back and cooling air fanning across his neck, tickling his shoulders. He wills his breathing to slow, feigning sleep.

But Keith isn’t fooled so easily. 

He nips at Lance’s skin, Lance can’t to stop the jolt his body gives. He feels a smirk spread across his neck, followed by a sweet, tender kiss. He can almost feel Keith’s eyes fluttering shut. Lance shudders at the warm breath fanning out across his skin, feels the chest behind him expanding only to feel the breath against him once again. 

Letting a lax smile spread across his face, Lance settles down onto, letting himself fall into the comfort of the bed. He cranes his neck, baring it to Keith, who jumps on the offer. 

With his hand sliding from his hip and curling into a loose fist, Keith runs his hand up and down Lance’s abs. He attacks Lance’s neck. He kisses and nips, pecks and sucks, licks and bites, laving over every inch of his soft skin. It doesn’t help that Lance’s eyes are closed, amplifying every touch. Biting his lip, he still can’t quell the little moans that escape his mouth.

Keith’s hands travel lower, down past his abs. His connection to Lance’s skin is cut off by the blanket, hanging off of Lance just before his cock. That’s doesn’t seem to stop him as he palms Lance through the blankets, groaning along with the breathy moans escaping from Lance. He’s given up on Lance’s neck, attention focused on watching Lance’s face from the side as he presses the heel of his palm down Lance’s cock, pads of his fingers feathering on the upstroke.

The friction is too much but not enough. He  _ needs _ Keith’s hands on him, not the fabric of the blanket, scratchy and uncomfortable against his cock despite the beautiful pressure coming from Keith’s hot palm. Blindly, he reaches for Keith’s hand. He only misses by an inch, fingertips brushing over Keith’s wrist.

Pausing, Keith allows Lance to run his fingers down the back of Keith’s hand, fingers sliding between his. He holds his hand loosely, guiding it to the edge of the blanket hanging low on his hips. He dips their hands below the blanket, uncurling his fingers from Keith’s as he places his on his cock. Keith turns his head, kissing Lance on the cheek as he takes his cock in hand.

At first it’s just the pads of his fingers, a fleeting feeling along his rapidly hardening cock. It’s not enough. Not in the slightest. He grabs the top of his pillow with one hand, bucking up against Keith’s fingers. They pull away. 

Lance whines low in his throat. His brows furrow as his lower jaw juts forward, head tipping back as he bucks again, needing something,  _ anything. _

“You want more?” asks Keith, voice low and rough. He traces the skin around Lance’s cock with a finger, grinning as Lance whines again, nodding fervently.

“Use your words, Lance,” chides Keith, pausing his movements. His breath wisps past Lance’s jaw, a whisper of warmth against his already heated skin.

“Fuck, Keith,” breathes Lance. “Touch me. P-Please, just touch me.”

With that Keith brushes his fingers against Lance’s cock, knuckles running up and down the side. He’s testing Lance. He knows it. He can feel Keith’s heated gaze, daring him to buck against him. Part of him wants to give in, see just how Keith will punish him, but another part wants to please Keith, to know he did good and be rewarded. 

The latter wins out.

He lays still despite the maddeningly light touches. After a minute, Keith hums contentedly. He nuzzles into Lance’s neck, nipping at the skin as he takes his cock in hand. Lance tenses at the sudden change, having just become attuned to his fleeting fingertips. It takes everything he has not to fuck into Keith’s hand as he takes his time, leisurely stroking Lance’s cock. 

He pauses at the head after a few strokes. He thumbs the slit, smearing precome around the head. Lance throws his head back, head coming off his pillow as it comes to rest at the juncture of Keith’s neck and shoulder. He throws his free arm back, the other still under his pillow. He grabs a fistful of Keith’s hair. Keith groans, dipping his head to kiss along Lance’s jaw. He breathes harshly out of his nose as he bites down against the ball of Lance’s jaw. Lance mouth falls open with a moan. 

With a grunt, Keith shifts, cock rubbing against the cleft of Lance’s ass. He can’t stop the next thing that comes out of his mouth.

“Well, hello there,” says Lance, voice as sultry as he can manage. He regrets it the moment he says it. There’s no bigger mood killer than that. Well, outside of the one time Lance accidentally elbowed Keith in the dick.

Keith stops moving, frozen for a moment. Oh no. Yep. He ruined it. Goodbye fantastic morning sex, hello shame. 

Keith bumps his forehead against the back of Lance’s head. Air from his breathy chuckle cooling the sweaty skin of his neck. He feels Keith’s shoulders shaking behind him. He can’t tell if he should be worried or not. 

“What the fuck, Lance,” says Keith, still laughing.

“It was the first thing that came out,” says Lance, burying his face into the pillow, hiding the heat threatening to consume his face.

Keith rubs his hand soothingly down Lance’s side, pressing featherlight kisses the back of his neck, trailing halfway down his spine. “It’s okay,” he murmurs, soft, slightly chapped lips brushing delicately over Lance’s skin. A shiver quakes through him at the feeling.

Keith smiles against his skin, pressing one more kiss to his spine before dragging his teeth over one of the protruding vertebrae. Electricity shoots through Lance, making him kick his legs back. He hears Keith hum in approval.

Aaand the mood’s back.

Keith presses himself back up to Lance, taking his hip in hand again. His iron grip edges on painful, both knowing bruises will be making an appearance later, both exhilarated to see. Lance wonders if Keith will still punish him if he moves. Granted, whatever the “punishment” is, Lance will probably love it just as much as Keith. 

Lance decides to take his chances, bucking back against Keith’s hard cock as Keith resumes stroking his own. Pleasantly surprised when Keith doesn’t pull away, Lance grinds back against him. Biting down against his shoulder, Keith’s hand leaves his cock. He grips Lance’s hip as he slips his other arm under Lance, wrapping it around his waist, fingers curling around his side. He holds Lance against him, bucking his hips against his ass as Lance grinds as much as he can while laying on his side.

Urged on by the little grunts coming from Keith, arches his back. He releases Keith’s hair and slides his hand down his side as he continues to grind against Keith. He grabs a handful of his own ass spreading his cheeks apart. On the next buck, Keith slides into between them, groaning low in his throat at the beautiful friction. Lance knows they can’t do this for long without lube, unless they both want to end up chafing, but for now, he revels in the feel of Keith moving against him and the breathless pants slipping past his ear.

Keith must be on the same page. “Lube,” he says, accented with a nip to Lance’s ear.

Without hesitation, Lance leans over, letting out a low moan as Keith’s cock slips out from his cheeks. Keith’s hands, however, never leave him. His right hand stays on his hip as his other hand slides up Lance’s torso, brushing past his nipple. Lance shudders as he pulls the bedside cabinet drawer open. Lance searches around for the lube and condoms. He finds the tube fairly quickly, setting it atop the cabinet before searching again. Hand hitting a familiar cardboard box, he finds his way into the opening, grabbing a condom. 

Keith pinches his nipple between his fingers as he settles back down onto the bed. Lance arches, crying out as a chill shoots throughout his body, only for a wave of warmth to follow immediately after. Reaching out with that same hand, Keith plucks the condom out from Lance’s fingers.He tosses it onto the floor.

“We won’t be needing that,” says Keith, arm sliding out from under Lance as he slides his hand up Lance’s body, pushing him down onto his back by his shoulder.

He grabs the lube from Lance, shifting atop him. Lance’s eyes flutter shut with a groan. Keith’s got a plan then. An easy smile spreads across his face. Yeah, this is gonna be good.

Keith cages Lance’s head in with his forearms as his knee nudges Lance’s legs open. Opening them happily, Keith settles down between them. Sighing, Lance waits for any kind of friction against his cock, which Keith must have noticed, considering he seems to very pointedly not touch any skin near there.

As Keith shifts back onto his heels, Lance hears the cap of the lube click open. His eyes open as well, half lidded as he watches Keith warm up the lube between his fingers. Clenching in anticipation, Lance arches his back, eyes sliding up Keith’s strong arm and down his taut stomach. Down, down to Keith’s cock, head red and straining, precome sluicing out of his slit.

“Lance,” says Keith. His voice is authoritative and rough, husky and wanting but held back. 

Taking his time, he lets his eyes wander up Keith’s body. He’s built: abs clean cut, but not overly defined, his shoulders are broad and strong, marred with fading bruises and a scar from when he was teen. He follows the line of his jaw, strong and pronounced, graced with patchy stubble.

When he locks eyes with Keith, he might honestly come right then and there. His deep blue eyes are alight, watching Lance’s every move. He’s waiting. Waiting for Lance’s eyes to meet his own; he knows once he’s got ‘em they won’t be able to tear themselves away. A smirk spreads across his face.

Keith’s hand finds the back of Lance’s knee, eyes still glued to Lance’s. He lifts it up and presses it against Lance’s chest, shifting forward as he does so. His hair hangs down around his face as his head moves above Lance’s and he stares down with a passion completely unrivaled. With that, a finger presses against his hole, slowly, slowly pushing inside. 

Letting out a long, low moan, Lance fights everything in him to close his eyes. He watches a smirk tug at the corner of Keith’s lips. His breath hitches when Keith stops. Keith leans down, smirk giving way to sheer desire as his lips come to hover above Lance’s. Eyes nearly closed, Lance feels Keith’s breath mingling with his own in the small distance between them. A wanton noise slips from his mouth as he surges up, his arms winding themselves around Keith’s neck as their lips come together. 

Lance tries to set the pace, make it harsh, needy. He fucking needed to get off  _ yesterday _ , but Keith’s mouth slows. He takes Lance’s bottom lip between his teeth, worrying it and pulling before letting it go. 

“ _ Keith, _ ” breathes Lance.

“Shh. I got you,” murmurs Keith. He nuzzles his nose against Lance’s.

Peeking a look at him, Lance swallows. Keith’s eyes are shut, pleasure and adoration written across his face, peaceful yet flushed. His mouth is parted, shoulders heaving with each breath he takes. The light frames his face, beautifully, bathing him in a warm, golden glow, accented by his black hair. 

God, he’s fucking beautiful.

Lance’s eyes slip shut as Keith leans back down. He kisses Lance leisurely, mouth working over Lance’s in slow, easy motions. The hand holding Lance’s knee back moves to his ankle. He hooks it over his hip, hand sliding up Lance’s leg, coming to cup his jaw. His thumb caresses his cheekbone as he gently tilts Lance’s head to the side. 

It’s then that his finger starts to move again. Lance bucks at the feeling, surprised. Keith grins into their kiss, not stopping as he slides his finger in anD out, steadily pushing further in with every little thrust. It’s not long before he’s adding another alongside it. Lance throws his head to the side, gasping for air as if he was drowning. Keith grins, attacking his neck again, running his lips on the protruding vein. Lance gasps, body twitching.  _ Fuck. _

Lance feels Keith’s grin grow wider as he kisses up the vein to his pulse point. He sucks at the skin, pulling it ever so lightly before letting it go. Breathing heavily, Lance claws at Keith’s back as he uses the leg wrapped around Keith’s hip to thrust himself back onto Keith’s fingers. Forehead resting against Lance’s neck as he presses little kisses to it, Keith starts to scissor Lance open. 

The slight stretch is beautiful, not anywhere near enough to hurt, but not light enough to be ignored. It’s fucking heavenly, especially as Keith adds a third finger. Lance whimpers, hands finding Keith’s hair, pulling it up. Keith’s head lifts, a questioning stare meeting Lance’s eyes, but he ignores it. He cranes his neck up, planting a kiss square on Keith’s mouth, feeling Keith groan against his lips.

He distantly feels a hand travelling down his body. It grazes over his nipple, only to head lower. It’s not until the hand palms the head of his cock that he truly notices it. Lance bucks against it, breaking off the kiss, only for Keith to time it perfectly with a brush to his prostate. Throwing his head back, eyes squeezing closed, Lance  _ keens. _ He feels Keith shudder above him.

His hair is starting to stick to his skin. His whole body feels is warm, edging on uncomfortably so. Sweat is sliding down his face and onto the curve of his neck, disappearing as it falls onto the sheets below him.

“K-Keith, I’m good,” pants Lance.

“Don’t push it, Lance,” says Keith, sounding strained. 

Lance doesn’t think ever since Keith flipped him that he’s touched himself. Keith’s gotta be fucking dying. 

Letting his hands fall from Keith’s hair, he reaches between them. Navigating around Keith’s arms, he gives his cock a firm stroke, feeling Keith’s cock twitch in his hand. Keith rocks himself up into his fist as his fingers thrust into Lance a few more times. Lance meets him, thrust for thrust, trying to angle Keith to hit his prostate again. His hand falls away from Lance’s cock, gripping his hip instead as he holds Lance still.

Lance throws his head back again, groaning as he swipes his palm over Keith’s cock. He knows Keith likes to be jerked rough, but Lance always feels like he’s going to hurt him without at least  _  something. _ Keith lets out a small noise, finally withdrawing his fingers from Lance.

“Okay,” he breathes. “Okay.”

Lance opens his eyes again, watching Keith’s muscles pull and stretch as he leans over to grab the tube of lube. He flicks it open quickly, pouring a generous amount onto his other hand before clicking it shut. He settles back onto his heels, tapping Lance’s wrist with his clean hand. Lance lets go of his cock after a quick squeeze, watching it twitch up against Keith’s stomach.

Leveling him with a glare that has no heat behind it, Keith works himself quickly, pumping just enough to spread the lube around his cock. He wipes his hand on the sheets, which he  _ knows _ Lance absolutely  _ hates. _ He’ll just stick Keith with laundry duty later to make up for his nasty ass.

After a moment, Keith’s face softens. He runs a hand up and down Lance’s thigh as he asks, “It’s okay without the condom, right?”

With a smile meant only for Keith, Lance nods. He reaches up, brushing a strand of hair out of Keith’s face, tucking it behind his ear. “Of course.”

Keith places his hand over Lance’s, gently lacing his fingers with his own. He brings their hands over to his mouth and closes his eyes, kissing the center of Lance’s palm. Lance feels heat rise up his cheekbones, spreading to his ears. As Keith’s eyes open, he moves their hands again, pressing lance’s palm against his cheek. He leans into the touch, just for a brief second before he drops his hand from Lance’s.

They stare at each other for a moment. Lance watches as love takes over, momentarily squashing the lust that had been filling his eyes. The gentle way he looks at Lance, expression so fond it’s almost like Lance is his world — his  _ universe _ — it’s-it’s almost too much. But Lance loves it either way.

As the moment passes, Keith grabs Lance’s leg from around his hips, moving it yet again as he places it on his shoulder. Four months ago, there would be no way Lance would’ve been able to do this. But now, the stretch is a welcome feeling. He loves the way it makes him feel so open, how it shows him off to Keith.

God he remembers when they first started dating. Lance refused to wear short sleeves despite it being the middle of July. He had been so fucking insecure about every little thing on his body and tried to make up for it with casual flirts and easy jabs. In all honesty, he doesn’t know why Keith said yes when he not-so-jokingly asked him out on a date, never expecting him to agree, yet after their first date he had been so happy he did.

But it had always been an uphill battle with Lance trying to get Keith to open up to him without pushing too far and Keith trying to get Lance to be more comfortable in his skin. There are still days where Keith will recede into himself. There are still days where Lance can’t help but cover up. But for those days, they’re there for each other, be it for a kind word or for a shoulder to lie on.

His train of thoughts come to a grinding halt as Keith circles his hole with the head of his cock. He clenches again, hearing Keith’s groan vibrate through him. With that, Keith presses into him.  _ Fuck, _ the slick side of Keith’s cock is glorious. It stretches him more than his fingers had, the slight burn an all too welcome feeling.

Keith bottoms out slowly, watching Lance the entire time, searching his face for any signs of pain. He feels his hips hit his ass, and it feels fucking heavenly. His cock is heavy and full in his ass, and he’s also fully ready to kill Keith when he pulls out completely.

A whine rips its way out of his throat before he can stop it. He watches as Keith grins, stroking himself slowly as he Lance’s body writhes under him. Lance pulls his leg off of Keith’s shoulder, nearly hitting him in the head in the process. 

In a flash, Lance has his arms around Keith, pushing him to the side as he mounts his hips. He places one hand on Keith’s thigh behind him as the other searches for Keith’s cock below him. He grips it, raising himself up on and positioning it just below his hole.

In the meantime, Keith is chuckling below him, hands running up and down Lance’s sides. Lance levels him with a glare. However, all it does is make Keith lift his torso up, placing his hands on the bed behind him, and nip at Lance’s chest. Lance doesn’t miss the shudder that runs through Keith as he sinks down, the wet squelch of the lube music to his ears. 

Keith licks his nipple in retaliation. Lance’s back arches as another moan escapes him. He throws his head back, mouth opening in a silent “O” as he grinds down against Keith’s cock. His hips swivel, pressing Keith’s cock into his prostate with the perfect amount of force. Keith grunts as Lance clenches with the warmth radiating throughout his body. 

In an instant, Lance finds himself on his back again as he lets out an indignant squawk. He only has time to see Keith with a stupid smirk plastered across his face before Keith wraps his around Lance’s shoulders, holding him close as he fucks into him. Lance’s arms mimic Keith’s, wrapping around Keith’s shoulders as his nails dig into his back. 

He thrusts are slow but forceful. He inches Lance up the bed with each one, causing Lance to claw at his back. He groans with each drag of Lance’s nails. Lance grips him harder, careful not to draw any blood. His face is hidden in Lance’s throat. He kisses the soft skin in between pants, murmuring sweet nothings under his breath.

As he hits Lance’s prostate, Lance’s legs come up, wrapping around Keith’s waist of their own accord. His ankles cross each other, heels bumping against the small of Keith’s back. Like this, he can feel the fluid movement of Keith’s back as he undulates. It’s amazing, but it’s not enough. He’s been teased for far too long. He  _ needs  _ Keith. 

“Harder,” he breathes.

“What was that?” asks Keith, slowing his thrusts. They become shallower, ending just below Lance’s prostate.

Lance lets out a guttural moan. “Harder,” he says, voice just above a whisper.

“I still can’t hear you,” says Keith, lifting his head as an arm slips out from under Lance. His head is directly above Lance’s, eyes watching Lance’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallows. 

“Harder,” says Lance, a lot louder than was necessary.

He expects Keith to drop his head, set a rough pace, but he doesn’t. The grin grows. Oh no.

“I don’t know what you want, Lance. You’re going to have to be more specific.” Keith pulls out entirely, eyes still trained on Lance.

Lance throws his head back with a whine. His face must be a tomato at this point, honestly. “Fuck me, Keith. Fuck me fast and hard. Give me everything you have. Just  _ fuck me.” _ The last part is nearly lost as Keith reaches a hand down, placing himself at Lance’s opening. His eyes flash. It’s the last thing Lance sees before his eyes squeeze shut as Keith fucks into him with a reckless abandon.

All soft expressions and dopey smiles from earlier are gone. Lance has to tear an arm away from Keith and press it against the headboard in order to not get a fucking concussion. His hips meet Keith’s thrust for thrust as Keith pounds into him. 

“Like that?” asks Keith, slowing his hips again. He sounds so husky, so nonchalantly  _ sultry. _ His cock throbs at the sound of it. This may be the awakening of the voice kink he didn’t even know he had, but fuck he isn’t complaining. But that’s not at all what matters right now.

“Yes, please,  _ fuck. _ Keith, don’t stop,  _ don’t st -” _ Lance cries out as Keith places a well timed and well aimed thrust straight into his prostate. 

Ducking his head back down, Lance feels Keith grinning against his neck. He’s gonna get this fucker back after this. He’s going to be doing laundry  _ and _ the dishes later. 

And of course, that’s when Keith reaches down, running his thumb down the vein of his drooling cock. Lance bucks into his hand, needing more. For once, Keith seems happy to oblige. He fists Lance’s cock, pumping him quickly. 

Keith’s thrusts become more erratic, losing all sense of rhythm. He bites Lance’s the juncture of Lance’s neck and shoulder as a groan slips out, muffled by his skin. Releasing his skin, Keith pants, the one saving grace to Lance’s sweaty, heated skin. 

A warmth pools deep in his belly, spreading to the tips of his ears to his toes. His body feels like he’s floating and the sheer  _ pleasure _ is the only thing that matters. Everything besides him and Keith fades into the distance. He doesn’t have much left in him. 

“Lance,” breathes Keith, name leaving his lips like a prayer. “Look at me.” Lance’s eyes flutter open.

Keith’s -  _ fuck _ \- Keith’s red and sweaty. His eyes are lidded and glazed, the normal blue of his irises swallowed by black. His mouth is parted, breaths coming out in harsh pants. His hair is mussed, parts of it sticking up.  His shoulders heave, stomach expanding and hollowing, with each and every breath. 

He looks like sex incarnate.

“Come, Lance.”

He cries out, vision whiting out as he comes. Hot ropes of come line his stomach as his back arches and his hips thrust back against Keith, wanting more and more. Keith hits his prostate with every thrust as his hand pumps his cock, stroking him through it. 

As the last of his come dribbles out of his cock, Keith releases him. He drags his hand through the mess on his stomach. He lifts two fingers up to Lance’s mouth, who opens up without hesitation. He laves over Keith’s fingers, pointedly ignoring the salty, bitter taste of his own come. Keith moans, eyes closing for a moment as his thrusts slow, focusing his attention to Lance’s tongue on him.  _ Better not waste the opportunity, _ thinks Lance. 

He sucks on Keith’s fingers, lightly grazing them with his teeth as he bobs his head up and down. Slipping his tongue between his fingers, Keith hooks his fingers on Lance’s teeth. He pulls gently before sliding his fingers out of Lance’s mouth, picking up the pace of his thrusts.

He feels Keith’s cock starting to throb inside of him. Keith shifts back. He grabs Lance’s hips, knuckles going white as he shoves Lance against him with every thrust. He brushes against Lance’s prostate, making him twitch at the overstimulation, but he doesn’t have enough left in him to care. He clenches down against Keith,.

Then Keith pauses, thrusts stuttering as thick spurts of come unloaded inside of him. The white come shot deep into him, a noticeable warmth pooling inside him. He clenches around Keith again, milking him for everything he’s worth. Keith slowly rocks against him, bottomed out as the spurt shoots out from him. Keith falls forward, catching himself as his arm shoots out, planting itself on the bed.

Lance smiles up to him, running his hands up and down his sides as he comes down from his high. As Keith’s eyes flutter open, Lance sees they’re not done. Not yet. Not with the desire still written in Keith’s eyes.

Swallowing, Keith sits back against his heels, the motion slow as he’s still recovering. He tips his head back taking a couple deep breaths before sliding his legs off the side of the bed. His legs shake slightly as he stands. 

“Don’t move,” says Keith, glancing back at Lance.

Lance listens, wondering what it is exactly Keith’s doing. Normally when he went to grab a washcloth, he didn’t care what Lance did as long as he didn’t get come everywhere. His eyes follow Keith as he makes his way over to his dresser across the room. He opens the top door, pulls something out, and makes his way back to the bed.

He hides whatever he has behind his back, coy smirk spreading across his face. Lance furrows his brows, tilting his head.

“I got you a gift,” announces Keith.

“Oh?” asks Lance.

Keith’s smirk grows as he presents the object. It’s a silver buttplug with a light blue jewel laden on the base. Is that real? A shudder runs through Lance as he imagines having to sit on that all day, knowing Keith’s come is still inside him, feeling it move as he moves.  _ Fuck, _ who let him have the best boyfriend.

Keith’s eyebrow lifts. Lance nods enthusiastically, spreading his legs. Keith comes to stand next to him. The end of the plug touches his hole. He clenches, the cold metal an unexpected surprise. Keith lets out a quiet laugh as he starts to push it in. 

Lance moans as the bulb makes its way past his rim. It’s a perfect fit. Keith makes sure the base sits snug against his ass. Lance lets out a long sigh. It’s cold, but not oppressively so. It’s a welcome feeling, soothing even. His hands travel down to the jeweled base, pressing against it. He curls his fingers around it, sliding it out just enough for the bulb to catch on his rim. God, that feels so good.

“Keep doing that and you’re going to come again,” says Keith, throwing him a wash cloth.

He catches it easily. He hadn’t even realized Keith had left the room. 

“As if I could come on anything but your cock,” says Lance. He works the washcloth over his skin

Keith looks at him skeptically. “We’ve got two vibrators hidden under the bed that would probably say something different.”

“God, I hope they don’t speak,” says Lance, a goofy grin splitting his face.

“Shut it, McClain,” says Keith, sitting on the bed. He lays back, sprawling out next to Lance.

“Or what, Papi? You gon -”

A pillow slams down on Lance’s face. He freezes, eyebrows all the way up to his forehead, hands in the air, mid movement.

“Don’t  _ ever _ call me ‘Papi’ again,” says Keith. There’s a joking lilt in his voice, despite him sounding completely serious.

Lance bursts out laughing. “Sure thing, Papi.”

Lance lets out a scream as Keith tackles him off the bed, shoving his face into the floor. “Never!” he roars. 

He’s almost shaken off of Lance by the force of his laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://efrondeur.tumblr.com)


End file.
